1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to milling equipment used for the grinding and juice extraction of sugar cane and the like.
2. Prior Art
Various methods have been employed to promote drainage of the extracted sugar cane juices during milling with a view of improving sugar recovery. The current practice is to have the bottom rolls only of a mill provided with a number of so-called "messchaert grooves" through which the extracted juice escapes. However, a considerable amount of the extracted juice is invariably trapped at the upper part of the cane blanket resulting in subsequent reabsorption and thus impairment of the overall milling performance.